


You've Got a Text

by remedness



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sexting, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remedness/pseuds/remedness
Summary: A mysterious stranger starts texting Joe.Can you guess who it is? Yeah, me neither.





	You've Got a Text

**Author's Note:**

> This is lighter than my previous work (no one cries or is depressed), but it still features a considerable amount of angst (obviously). Written for fun!

It had been almost two weeks since the... _accident_.  
  
They were roughhousing on the bed, like they often did. Joe was messing with him, pinning Nick down and tickling him relentlessly, blowing puffs of hot air in his face.

It was then that Nick’s stupid body had decided to mutiny.  
  
He had gotten hard. He had tried not to, but he just couldn’t help it. Joe’s hands were everywhere, his face was sweaty and flushed and he looked... he looked like he would have looked if he were doing something else.  
  
Nick had tried to wriggle away, but there was no way of hiding his hard-on when Joe was pressed against him like that, their legs tangled.  
  
Joe had slid off him quickly, looking uneasy, but had tried to act as though everything was perfectly normal. “Don’t worry” he had said, avoiding eye contact. “It happens to me all the time.”  
  
From that day on, however, he had been keeping his distance from Nick. It was a subtle shift, but one Nick had noticed. Joe had always been touchy-feely with everyone, especially with Nick, and something had clearly changed. Joe would consciously restrain himself from touching his brother. Sometimes, Nick could actually see it happen. Joe would go to grab him or put his arm around his shoulders, but at the last moment he would stop and run his hand through his hair instead. Nick had always been embarrassed of the way Joe touched him in public, as if he knew that their hugs weren’t as innocent as they looked and they should keep them hidden, but now he would have given anything for Joe to touch him again.  
  
The distance between them wasn’t just physical. Joe hadn’t stopped talking to him, nothing of the sort, but he didn’t come to Nick’s bunk as often and when it was time to sleep he would just turn off his light and call it a day. Nick missed the talks they used to have every night, the way Joe could easily turn a mistake Nick had made on stage into something to laugh about and a bad day into a bearable one. Joe would make fun of him for being too uptight and whisper ‘You need to relax a little, Nicky’ in his ear in a way that made the hair on the back of Nick’s head rise.  
  
Sometimes, they would talk until Joe fell asleep in Nick’s bed, and those were the times Nick felt happier. Once he was sure Joe was asleep, he would snuggle closer and cuddle up in his arms, only to pretend he hadn’t done that intentionally the next day.  
  
Joe had stopped falling asleep in his bed, and Nick missed him. But really, could he blame Joe for trying to set some boundaries between them? It was all Nick’s fault, he was the weirdo who had been turned on by his brother’s touch. That didn’t mean it hurt any less.  
  
*  
  
The idea came to him one day while watching TV on the bus with Frankie. Flipping through the channels, they came across a movie Nick hadn’t seen before, ‘You’ve Got Mail’.  
  
The storyline was quite a cliché: the two main characters were business rivals, but started chatting anonymously over the internet and eventually fell in love.  
  
Nick tried not to look too absorbed by the movie, but he was listening to every word.  
  
“Can we watch cartoons?” Frankie whined after a while. “This is stupid.”  
  
“Yeah…” Nick answered thoughtfully, handing him the remote.  
  
*  
  
After careful consideration, Nick decided to ask Big Rob to buy him a phone and a sim card.  
  
“But... you’ve already got a phone” the man said hesitantly.  
  
“I _know_” Nick replied patiently. “I need another one.”  
  
“Why?” Big Rob asked, continuing to look at Nick funny.  
  
“It’s kind of a secret...”  
  
Big Rob didn’t understand. That was something Joe would do, not Nick. Nick was a good boy, he followed the rules and never complained about it. Nonetheless, Big Rob had always had a soft spot for the kid, and in the end he surrendered to Nick’s prayers. He made Nick swear he wouldn’t do anything dangerous with it, though.  
  
“I swear” Nick said enthusiastically.  
  
“Promise me you’ll only use it to talk to people you know and trust.”  
  
Nick shuddered. There was no one he knew better or trusted more than the person he wanted to talk to.  
  
“I promise” he replied in all honesty.  
  
A few days later, Big Rob called him aside with a conspiratorial look and passed him a small packet.  
  
“Thank you!” Nick exclaimed, standing on his tiptoes to hug him.  
  
That weirded Big Rob out even more. He could count on the fingers of one hand the times Nick had spontaneously initiated physical contact.  
  
“Okay, okay” he muttered, distancing himself from the boy.  
  
“Don’t make me regret it!” he shouted after him as Nick ran away, the packet stored safely under his jumper.  
  
*  
  
Nick decided to hide his new phone inside an old gym bag, one he was certain his mother would never be interested in. He placed the bag at the bottom of his wardrobe under a bunch of other junk.  
  
If his parents, who kept such a close eye on him, were to find out that he had a secret phone, he would never hear the end of it.  
  
The first day, Nick just plugged in the phone and waited for it to charge, before placing it back in the bag.  
  
The second day, he turned it on and stared at it for a while, before turning it off again and putting it back inside the wardrobe.  
  
The third day, he was ready. Joe has been avoiding him all day, preferring to hang out with the guys from the band and even with _Kevin_, which was self-explanatory really. When Nick had tried to tag along, Joe had pretty much ignored him.  
  
It was early afternoon, and they had a little time for themselves before the show. Joe was sitting in his bunk looking pretty restless, and Nick thought it was the perfect time to put his plan into motion.  
  
He told his parents he was going to the other bus for a while to practice a few chords. When he got there, he sat on the couch, his legs crossed, and turned on the phone.  
  
What was he going to write? He realized he hadn’t really thought this through.  
  
_Hey, what’s up? Long time no talk._  
  
No, that wouldn’t do. He quickly deleted the message, and started writing a different one.  
  
After many attempts, he was finally fairly happy with the result. He decided to stop overthinking it and sent the text to Joe’s number. He didn’t need to look it up, he knew it by heart.  
  
_N: Hi __Jenna__, are we still up for tonight? Movie starts at 8:45._  
  
Nick sat motionless on the couch and waited. This was so stupid. There was no way Joe was going to reply. He only had one shot and he had blown it.  
  
When he heard the phone beep, his breath caught in his chest.  
  
Nick waited a while before reading the text, he was too nervous. When he couldn’t resist any longer, he looked at the screen.  
  
_J: Hey. I think you got the wrong number. I’m not __Jenna__. :)_  
  
Nick exhaled slowly. At least he had answered. Now came the hard part.  
  
_N: Sorry! Must have saved the number wrong. What’s your name?  
  
J: No problem. I’m Adam._  
  
Nick smiled to himself. His middle name? Really, Joe?  
  
_N: Nice to meet you, Adam. I’m kinda bored, wanna talk?_  
  
This time it took longer to get a reply.  
  
_J: Okay. I’m kinda bored too. Are you male or female?_  
  
That was a really good question. One Nick was surprised not to have thought of, actually. After taking some time to think, he decided to go for female, hoping Joe would feel less intimidated by a female stranger. Girls are harmless, right? Besides, it was just one little lie.  
  
_N: Female.  
  
J: How old are you? I’m 21._  
  
Nick scoffed. Like hell you are, he thought.  
  
_N: I’m 18._  
  
Okay, _two_ little lies. At least he had maintained the 3 years age difference, right?  
  
_J: So, what do you like to do apart from going to the movies?_  
  
Nick tried to think of things girls liked to do. Trouble was, he wasn’t even sure what normal boys his age liked to do anymore. He had to go with something he knew.  
  
_N: I love music. I play a little guitar.  
  
J: That’s cool. What kind of music do you listen to?  
  
N: All kinds really. At the moment, I’m obsessed with a band called The Cold Mornings._  
  
It was a little-known band he and Joe had discovered recently, and they had been listening to their music non-stop, sharing earphones. They both owned their album, but Nick liked it better that way, just an excuse to be closer to Joe.  
  
_J: Are you kidding me? I love The Cold Mornings!!!_  
  
Nick felt a pang of guilt in the pit of his stomach. It didn’t seem right to cheat like that, but right now he just wanted Joe to keep talking to him.  
  
_N: You do? Have you listened to their new album?  
  
J: Like, a hundred times? Track 5 is my favorite.  
  
N: Track 5 is great, but what about the guitar riff on track 9?  
  
J: The whole album is sick, to be honest. I listen to it on repeat on long journeys.  
  
N: __D__o you travel a lot?_  
  
Nick Jonas, you are a sneaky, horrible human being, Nick thought.  
  
_J: Me and my family are on some kind of road trip._  
  
A road trip. That was a clever way to put it.  
  
_N: Sounds fun.  
  
J: It is, most of the time. It can get dull after a while.  
  
N: I bet._  
  
_J: Seriously though, it’s so cool that you like The Cold Mornings. Not many people know them. I __only__ know one person who likes them as much as me and __it’s__ the one who introduced me to them._  
  
The simple fact that Joe was talking about him made Nick feel all warm inside.  
  
_N: I know, they are so underrated.  
  
J: So underrated._  
  
Nick almost didn’t hear the door of the bus open. He only just managed to hide the phone under a pillow and pick up his guitar, as Kevin appeared in the doorway.  
  
“Mom says it’s time to get back” he said.  
  
“I’ll be right there” Nick replied.  
  
When Kevin left, he quickly sent one last text to Joe.  
  
_N: Gotta go now. Talk to you tomorrow?_  
  
_J: Sure!_  
  
Nick smiled as he turned the phone off and headed towards the door.  
  
*  
  
The day after, he waited until everyone had gone to sleep to turn on the phone and put it on charge. Joe had gone straight to his bunk, like he always did lately, and Nick wasn’t sure if he was still awake, but it was worth a try.  
  
_N: Hey.  
  
J: Hey! How was the movie?_  
  
The movie? Oh, _the movie_!  
  
_N: It was alright. A bit too cheesy, though.  
  
J: I thought girls liked cheesy movies._  
  
Girls. ‘Cause he was a girl. _Riiight_.  
  
_N: I need to confess something.  
  
J: Shoot.  
  
N: I’m not a girl. I’m a boy.  
  
J: Why didn’t you say so?_  
  
_N: I don’t know... I thought you would be more interested in talking to me if I were a girl.  
  
J: That’s stupid. I’m actually happy you’re a boy. Is that why you didn’t tell me your name?  
  
N: You never asked. Besides, I probably wouldn’t have told you my real name anyway._  
  
_J: Fair enough. Can I ask you something personal?_

Uh-oh. Danger! Danger!  
  
_N: Go ahead.  
  
J: Do you like guys?_  
  
Woah. That was _not_ what Nick had expected to happen when he had started this. Not by a long shot.  
  
_N: What made you think that?  
  
J: Well, you did pretend to be a girl...  
  
N: You’ve got a point there. I’m not sure. Maybe. Do you?_  
  
_J: Well, there’s this someone I like, and he’s a guy, so..._  
  
Nick was shocked. Joe liked someone? Not just someone, a _male_ someone? He wasn’t sure he liked where this was going. But now he had to know more.  
  
_N: Is he a friend of yours?  
  
J: He’s kind of my best friend, actually. Which makes it all the more difficult, ‘cause I see him every day._  
  
Well, that was interesting. Joe saw a whole lot of people every day while they were on tour, but there was only one person who fit the definition of best friend, and that was... Nick.  
  
_N: Is he on the road trip too?  
  
J: Yeah. The whole thing was kind of his idea, actually._  
  
It couldn’t be, could it? Nick didn’t want to delude himself, but really, who else could it be?  
  
_N: You two must be pretty close.  
  
J: We share everything. He is the one who introduced me to The Cold Mornings, by the way._  
  
Nick’s heart skipped a beat. He still remembered the day he had run to Joe with the album in his hands and demanded that he listened to this amazing band _right now_.  
  
Did this mean that... Joe felt the same about him?  
  
Nick was still trying to think of a good reply when he received another text from Joe.  
  
_J: It’s getting kind of late. I think I’m going to sleep._  
  
Nick was relieved. He needed to sleep on what he had just discovered and think about his next move.  
  
*  
  
The next day, they were staying at a hotel for an interview and Nick was chilling in his room when he received a text from Joe.  
  
_J: Have you ever touched another guy?_  
  
Nick almost choked on his drink. Had Joe gone crazy texting stuff like that? What if someone were to find out he wasn’t Adam but Joe of the Jonas Brothers? Luckily, it was Nick on the other side of the phone and, for once, he didn’t mind Joe being reckless.  
  
_N: No. You?_  
  
Nick waited nervously for a reply. He sure hoped _not_!  
  
_J: No._  
  
Nick breathed a sigh of relief. The phone beeped with another message.  
  
_J: But I thought about it.  
  
N: Yeah, me too.  
  
J: I want to try something.  
  
N: Okay.  
  
J: You don’t even know what it is._  
  
_N: Fine... What is it?  
  
J: Do you like sexting?_  
  
Like he had have ever done that!  
  
_N: I guess... I don’t think I’d be any good at it, though.  
  
J: It can’t be that hard. People do it all the time._  
  
Nick asked himself exactly what people Joe was talking about, but decided not to enquire any further.  
  
_N: Okay. You start.  
  
J: Um... What are you wearing? They always ask that in movies._  
  
Nick looked down at himself.  
  
_N: Jeans and a t-shirt._  
  
Nick suspected he might have gotten that one wrong. Maybe he was supposed to say the kind of underwear he was wearing.  
  
_J: Take off your t-shirt._  
  
Nick felt himself blushing already. Why was he like this?  
  
_N: Done.  
  
J: Now pull down your jeans. Your underwear, too._  
  
Nick stood up and went to lock the door. His parents had an extra key to his room and it probably wouldn’t be the best thing for them to burst in and find him sitting on his bed completely naked.  
  
_N: Done._  
  
Nick waited nervously for the next text. He didn’t know where Joe was going with this and he was starting to get cold.  
  
_J: I’m gonna make you come._  
  
Well, that escalated quickly, Nick thought, a rush of warmth now flooding through him.  
  
_N: What am I supposed to do?  
  
J: Just do what I say.  
  
N: Okay.  
_  
_J: Put your hand on your dick and start stroking it, slowly._  
  
Nick wrapped a hand around his penis and squeezed it, feeling slightly dirty and very exposed.  
  
_J: Spit on it, it’ll feel so much better. Almost like a mouth._  
  
Nick couldn’t help but wonder if that was how Joe liked to do it. He felt his dick plump up in his hand and kept on stroking.  
  
_J: Don’t go too fast. __You __don’t want to come yet.  
  
N: I’ll try._  
  
Nick wasn’t sure how long he was going to last. He pictured Joe whispering those dirty things to him, watching as he touched himself, and the thought made him painfully hard.  
  
He involuntarily tightened his grip.  
  
_J: How does it look? Describe it._  
  
Nick’s mind was foggy and he seemed to have forgotten the English language.  
  
_N: Thick and... purple?  
  
J: Mine is like that, too._  
  
Nick tried not to make the image take shape in his mind. After all, he wasn’t supposed to come yet.  
  
_J: Are you still there?  
  
N: Yeah. Kind of busy over here._  
  
_J: Haha. You’re right. Stop replying and just go for it. I’ve got this._  
  
_J: Go harder._

_J: Faster._

_J: Imagine it’s me doing it._

Nick let his fingers ran frantically up and down his dick, which was now dripping with precome.  
  
_J: You can come now._  
  
Thank God. Nick gave his dick a few more pumps and felt the orgasm form in his belly.  
  
_J: Come for me._

Nick’s ass clenched as he came all over his stomach.  
  
_J: Just like that, get it all out._  
  
Nick picked up the phone with shaky hands.  
  
_N: __I’__m back.__  
  
J: How was it?  
  
N: It was... __i__nteresting.  
  
J: Good interesting?  
  
N: __I think so__._  
  
_J: Great. I’ll go now. Gotta take care of something myself.  
  
N: Oh! Right. Enjoy?_  
  
_J: You’re such a dork. ;)_  
  
This time, Nick made sure to delete all of the texts before turning the phone off and placing it back in his hiding place.  
  
*  
  
Nick found himself craving alone time in order to turn on his secret phone. Had it been a few weeks earlier, when Joe was still all over him all the time, it wouldn’t have been that easy. But Joe made sure never to hang around with Nick these days, and Nick found himself alone more often then ever before.  
  
They hadn’t talked about sex again since that first time. Instead, Joe would share with him little snippets of life, things that made Nick feel close to him again, avoiding details that might have revealed that he wasn’t a normal teenager. Sometimes, Nick felt guilty and wanted to tell Joe who he really was, but he was afraid Joe would get mad and shut him out. Now that Nick had established this bond between them, as twisted as it was, he didn’t want to lose it. Besides, he had to find out more about how Joe really felt about him.  
  
After a few texts about sports and food, Nick decided to steer the conversation back to the mysterious boy “Adam” liked.  
  
_N: The guy you were talking about... __t__ell me about him.  
  
J: He’s crazy beautiful. But it’s not just that. He’s __also __smart, and talented._  
  
Nick felt a jolt of pure joy inside him.  
  
_N: He sounds awesome.  
  
J: He is. I’m so lucky to have him in my life.  
  
N: I’m sure you’re not that bad either.  
_  
_J: How can you say that? For all you know, I could be ugly and lame.  
  
N: I just know. And by the way, the same goes for me. I could be a creepy 50-year-old man.  
  
J: I don’t think you are.  
  
N: Why not?  
  
J: The way you talk... __w__rite. You don’t sound old.  
  
N: You’re just saying that because I suck at talking dirty._  
  
_J: We just need to practice more._  
  
Nick blushed at the thought.  
  
_N: This guy... __h__ave you ever told him how you feel about him?  
  
J: No.  
  
N: Well, you should. Maybe he feels the same about you._  
  
_J: I can’t.  
  
N: Why not?  
  
J: It’s complicated._  
  
Now _that_ was an understatement.  
  
_N: Explain it to me... maybe I can help.  
  
J: I really can’t say.  
  
N: Sorry. I didn’t mean to push you.  
  
J: No problem. It’s just not something I can talk about __over_ _the phone__.  
  
N: Got it._  
  
_J: Thanks for understanding._  
  
Before he could reply, Nick heard his mom calling for him. He turned the phone off and went to have dinner with his family, trying to act normal.  
  
*  
  
That night, Nick laid awake in his bunk, thinking about the things Joe had written about him.  
  
Suddenly, he heard the curtain being drawn.  
  
It was Joe. He was wearing his pajamas and his hair was still damp from the shower.  
  
“Hey” he said softly.  
  
“Hey” Nick replied.  
  
“Can I...?” Joe asked, gesturing at Nick’s bed.  
  
Nick couldn’t believe it. He moved over so fast his legs got tangled in the sheets.  
  
Joe lifted the cover and slipped into the bed. He laid down next to him, his arm brushing against Nick’s.  
  
That little contact made Nick want to roll over and press every cell of his body against him. He had to use all his self-control not to do such thing. He didn’t want to scare Joe away again.  
  
They just laid there, their breath synchronizing.  
  
“I owe you an apology” Joe said. It was an odd statement coming from him, and it caught Nick off guard.  
  
“Why?” He asked, puzzled.  
  
“I’ve been an asshole lately.”  
  
“You have not been a-” Nick hated himself for being incapable of cursing. “You have nothing to apologize for” he said, lightly touching Joe’s shoulder.  
  
“Why are you so good to me?” Joe asked. It sounded almost like a reprimand.  
  
“I can’t help it” Nick whispered. The unspoken reason being his desperate, endless love for Joe.  
  
They stayed silent for a while after that.  
  
“Joe?” Nick asked tentatively.  
  
“Yeah?” he answered, staring at the ceiling.  
  
“You know you can tell me anything, right?”  
  
“I know.”  
  
When Joe turned to look at him, his eyes were sad. For a moment, Nick thought he was going to say something. He waited in anticipation, scared that Joe could hear his accelerated heartbeat in the total silence of the night.  
  
Joe placed a hand on his cheek, resting his thumb on Nick’s bottom lip. Nick held his breath.  
  
Then, just like that, Joe’s hand was gone, and Nick was left missing it like oxygen.  
  
“Good night, Nick” Joe said, lying back on the bed.  
  
Nick tried not to let the disappointment show on his face.  
  
“Good night, Joe.”  
  
That night, for the first time in a long time, Joe slept in Nick’s bed, and, for the first time in a long time, Nick’s secret phone laid forgotten in a bag at the bottom of his wardrobe.  
  
*  
  
When Nick woke up the next day, Joe was gone. His side of the bed was still warm, though, and Nick could smell him on the pillow. He buried his face in it, inhaling the familiar scent of Joe.  
  
Nick wanted to turn on the phone before leaving the bunk, but the battery was out. He usually charged it at night, while everyone was asleep, but with Joe in his bed, he hadn’t been able to. He didn’t have time to do it now, so he put the phone back in the wardrobe and left it there for the rest of the day.  
  
As the hours went by, Nick noticed that Joe kept checking his phone more than usual.  
  
“Who are you texting?” asked Kevin, who had probably noticed the same thing.  
  
“Nobody” Joe shrugged.  
  
“Doesn’t look like nobody...” Kevin teased.  
  
“Drop it, Kevin!” Joe snapped.  
  
“Someone’s in a mood” Kevin said to Nick, who had been listening to their banter.  
  
When Nick was finally able to turn the phone on, he found a few messages from Joe waiting for him.  
  
_J: Hey.  
  
J: Where are you?  
  
J: I need to talk._  
  
He replied quickly.  
  
_N: Sorry, had a busy couple of days. Did you miss me?  
  
J: Maybe.  
  
N: I’ve missed you too. What happened?  
  
J: I was so close to telling him.  
  
N: Why didn’t you?_  
  
_J: I got scared.  
  
N: Scared of what?  
  
J: That I’d ruin things between us.  
  
N: What if you made them better?_  
  
_J: It would still cause us a lot of trouble.  
  
N: It could be worth it.  
  
J: This is gonna sounds weird, but I’m starting to really like you._  
  
Nick was happy, but also... something else. After all, Joe was talking to what he thought was a random guy. He felt a sudden twinge of jealousy.  
  
Nick had always been fiercely jealous of Joe. Back home, he was jealous of Joe’s friends (who, in Nick’s opinion, were a bunch of idiots). On tour, he was jealous of the girls who kept fluttering around Joe, batting their eyelashes at him. He was even jealous of their hairstylist, who got to touch Joe in a way that Nick judged too intimate.  
  
But jealous of himself? That was a first.  
  
_N: Do you like me more than the other guy?_  
  
It was a risky move, and Nick waited eagerly for the answer.  
  
_J: The thing is... I don’t just like him, I love him. I could never love anybody more than I love him._  
  
Nick’s heart was dancing in his chest. _Yes yes yes_, he thought. He even made a little jump on the bed. Take that, stranger-guy!  
  
Joe must had taken his silence as a bad sign, because he sent him another text.  
  
_J: Sorry.  
  
N: That’s okay. I understand._  
  
Nick didn’t know what had gotten into him, but he felt brave all of a sudden.  
  
_N: You can pretend I’m him, if you want.  
  
J: What do you mean?  
  
N: What would you do to me, if I were him?_  
  
He was already regretting writing that, when he read Joe’s reply.  
  
_J: All kinds of things._  
  
Nick’s cheeks were burning. His all body was burning.  
  
_N: Like what? Tell me._  
  
_J: First, I would kiss you. I want to know what your mouth tastes like._  
  
_N: You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you to kiss me._  
  
_J: Then I would lick you everywhere. Would you like that?  
  
N: Yes.  
  
J: I’d want to leave marks, so that everyone would know you belong to me._

_N: I would let you do anything you want to my body.__  
  
J: Then I’d feed you my cock. I’m dying to feel those soft lips around my dick.  
  
J: I always think about you when I jerk off._  
  
Nick was overwhelmed, helplessly gripping his dick through his pants.  
  
_N: What else?  
  
J: I would fuck you. I’d fuck you so hard.  
  
J: I would start with my fingers, make you beg me to put it in you.  
  
J: Bet you feel so good inside. So hot and tight.  
  
J: Can you feel me inside you?_  
  
Nick’s fingers were trembling so much it was difficult to write.  
  
_N: Yeah.  
  
J: How does it feel?  
  
N: Amazing.  
  
J: What about you? Tell me what you want._  
  
Nick replied without thinking.  
  
_N: I wish you would really do it, instead of just saying it._  
  
There was a long pause and Nick knew he had gone too far. He had crossed the line between fantasy and reality.  
  
_J: Maybe we should stop. This is starting to get confusing._  
  
Can’t get more confusing than this, Nick thought.  
  
It was now or never. He sent the text before he could second guess it.  
  
_N: Joe... It’s me.  
  
J: Who is this?  
  
N: It’s me, Nick.  
  
J: Nick?! Is it really you?  
  
N: Yes.  
  
J: Prove it.  
  
N: Ask me something no one else knows.  
  
J: What did I tell you after you got diagnosed? In the green room.  
  
_Nick’s eyes went a little blurry. That was a hit below the belt._  
  
N: You said that you would always take care of me. And you did.  
  
J: So it was you the whole time?_  
  
_N: I’m sorry.  
  
J: Why would you do that?  
  
N: I missed you, wanted to talk to you.  
  
J: You could have just... talked to me!  
  
N: I didn’t know how to say the things I really wanted to say._  
  
_J: The things you wrote... did you mean it?_  
  
Nick took a deep breath before hitting ‘send’.  
  
_N: Yes. All of it._  
  
A few seconds passed by. Nick suddenly understood the meaning of the phrase ‘see your life flash before your eyes’.  
  
_J: Meet me on the other bus in 10 minutes._  
  
*  
  
The journey to the bus was longer than it had ever been. What would Joe say? Would he be angry? Would he shout at him?  
  
When Nick got on board, Joe was already there, leaning against the counter.  
  
“I swear I was going to tell you” Nick blurted out. “I was going tell you, Joe, it’s just...”  
  
“Shut up” Joe interrupted him, pulling him close and pressing their lips together.  
  
Nick could feel Joe’s strong arms around him, and he leaned into his chest. It was comforting. It was Joe.  
  
Joe was gently pressing the tip of his tongue to his lips, asking Nick to let him in. Nick opened up to him and licked back, letting himself fall into Joe’s mouth. After a few minutes of hungry, deep kissing Joe was panting and Nick, Nick was long gone.  
  
“You really want this?” Joe asked, pulling away to look him in the eyes.  
  
“I want this” Nick whispered, catching Joe’s mouth again. “I want you.”  
  
He pushed his hips forward to show Joe how much he really wanted him. He could feel Joe’s own hard-on pressed against his stomach and it drove Nick out of his mind, knowing that he had done that to him.  
  
Before saying one more word, he dropped to his knees and started to unbuckle Joe’s jeans.  
  
“Nick...” Joe said, his voice shaky. “You don’t have to do this.”  
  
“Yes, I do.”  
  
Nick had seen Joe’s dick before, but never that close. For a while now, he had been fantasizing about touching it and feeling it grow bigger and harder in his mouth.  
  
He licked it slowly, from the base to the tip. A moan escaped Joe’s mouth. That was all the validation Nick needed to go all in and take Joe’s whole length in his mouth. It took him a few seconds to find a rhythm and he had to pull back a couple of times, but Nick was a quick learner. He wanted Joe to feel so good he would never want to get head from anyone but him.  
  
“Nick... I’m gonna-” Joe panted, pushing weakly at Nick’s shoulders to suggest he move away. But Nick had no intention to. He held his hands steady on Joe’s hips and kept on sucking him until he felt Joe shoot his hot load into his mouth.  
  
When Joe was finished, Nick wiped off a few drops of come he hadn’t managed to swallow with the back of his hand.  
  
Joe was looking at him in awe.  
  
“Come here” he said, pulling him up. Nick was so worked up from having his mouth on him that as soon as he felt Joe slip past the waistband of his underwear and palm his dick, he came all over his hand.  
  
“I... Joe...” he mumbled incoherently, his mind in a daze. Joe grabbed his face and kissed his eyes and his nose and his mouth. “Next time” he said. “Next time, I’ll return the favor.”  
  
_Next time_, Nick thought, entranced. There was going to be a next time. _Of course_ there was gonna be a next time. They had all the time in the world.  
  
Joe guided him to the couch, where they snuggled together. Nick’s back was pressed against Joe’s chest, and Joe’s arm was wrapped possessively around Nick’s shoulders. Just like it was supposed to be. Nick thought he could stay like that forever. No eating, no sleeping, just Joe’s body against his.  
  
“You know...” Joe said, his face buried into Nick’s curls. “The guy I kept talking about... it was you.”  
  
Nick couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah, Joe, I figured.”  
  
“Smartass” Joe hissed under his breath, but he laughed too at the obviousness of his declaration.  
  
“I meant to ask you...” he said, changing the subject. “What phone have you been texting me from?”  
  
“A secret phone Big Rob bought a while ago” Nick said casually.  
  
“Why would he do that?” Joe asked, startled.  
  
“Because I asked him to?” Nick replied.

He turned around slightly to look at Joe, who was staring at him open-mouthed.  
  
“You own a secret phone.”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“_You_ own a secret phone.”  
  
“Yes, Joseph. It’s not that big of a deal.”  
  
The expression on Joe’s face was priceless. He looked surprised and... _impressed_?  
  
Nick had never felt more proud.  
  
“And you did all that just to trick me into texting you?”  
  
“You’ll have to admit it turned out to be one of my best ideas.” Nick said, slipping his hand under Joe’s shirt.  
  
“It sure did” Joe replied, his voice a little hoarse. He was now staring hungrily at Nick’s mouth.  
  
“So...” Nick said, drawing circles on Joe’s skin. “We still got some time before we have to get back.”  
  
“Hmmm” Joe mumbled, placing soft kisses on Nick’s lips.  
  
“And I believe you said something about doing, and I quote, ‘_all kinds of things_’ to me?” Nick continued.  
  
Joe smiled, halfway between embarrassed and turned on.  
  
“Oh, you have no idea” he said, pulling Nick closer and biting playfully at his neck.  
  
*  
  
That night, Nick looked over at Joe, peacefully asleep in his bed.  
  
He passed Kevin and Frankie’s bunks and headed towards the window. The bus was moving and they were passing over a bridge.  
  
Nick opened the window, took the phone out of his pocket and threw it as far as he could into the waters.  
  
He didn’t need it anymore.

**The End**


End file.
